Missing
by Adayinthelife203
Summary: When the girl of a family of nobody's loses her father in what appears to be a kidnapping, will it turn out her father was in way over his head? (This will be based upon where the anime left off, tell me what ya think!)
1. Chapter 1

I sat looking down at the cement. My short brown hair fell in my face and I sighed half-heartedly and pushed it out of the way. I tugged at the sleeve of my old dress and looked around at the people of New York continuing on with their day. I wished I could do just the same, but I would have no such luck. I nor my family were part of the important families in the city, but I needed any help I could get. My father had gone missing.

I kicked my legs out trying to make my brain go into over drive to think of what could've possibly gone amiss. I held on to any thought of what his work and his social life consisted of and if there were any way I could get a hold to anyone that even knew him.

I needed him. He was the only family I had, and to be honest, I don't think I could survive more than a week without him. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the small leather bound book that he had carried with him most days, but left behind today. I opened the cover and on the inside his name was scratched gently.

_Marcus Veniviici_

I flipped through the pages but saw nothing that I could decipher as important. My fingers stopped at a page almost half way through the book and my eyes halted at a name.

_Jacuzzi Splot_

I had heard this name before, but I couldn't recall where. My thoughts reeled as I tried to think of where this name sounded familiar. I stood up and averted my eyes back to the name scribbled on the page when I practically ran head first into someone a couple inches taller than myself.

"I'm extremely sorry miss," he said reaching down for the leather bound book that fell out of my hands and on to the sidewalk. It had stayed open on the page of where Jacuzzi's name was scrawled and he looked at it and grinned a little. "Jacuzzi Splot, eh?" He asked.

I snatched the book out of his hand and looked into his blue eyes skeptically. "Yes, but it doesn't matter to you," I said matter-of-factly.

He shrugged and took a step towards me, "My name is Nicholas Wayne, information broker at the Daily Days, everything matters to me when it pertains to the whereabouts and whosabouts of the people in this city," He said with a small grin.

I pulled the book closer to me, not wanting him to get any information on my father out of it. "I know about you," I said. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach, but I straightened up a little. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Nicholas said stepping around me.

"Wait!" I called and spun around.

He turned to look at me with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me where he is?" I asked in a whisper.

"I figured that's what you would ask in due time," He said stepping towards me again. "I can tell you, if the price is right."

"But-but..." I started to stutter incoherently. "I don't have any money." I finally stated half-heartedly.

He smirked for a couple seconds more and then it disappeared as he saw my face turn from one of someone who was trying to look like they had it all together, to a broken down girl looking for her father.

"Hey, with that face you look like you're gonna cry, and I'd hate to see a pretty girl cry," He said resting his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever's eating ya kid, cheer up. And since I'm not in the office, you can find Jacuzzi Splot in his hideout. It's on 39th street down the alley way, the 4th building boarded up. Knock 3 times."

I looked up and gave him a watery-eyed smile. Being a 19 year old girl with a couple of tears could really do any fella in.

I made my way towards 39th street with the pace of a jog. I needed answers as quickly as possible. I found the building Nicholas was talking about and knocked 3 times on the door. I waited for what seemed like forever and almost left when I heard a noise at the middle crack of the door. I bent down and looked in.

"Who is it?" A voice asked in a loud whisper.

"My name is June Veniviici. I'm looking for Jacuzzi Splot." I said to the darkness of the building.

After a few beats of silence the voice responded. "Go to the side."

I went around the side and felt an uneasiness in my stomach. I was chasing shadows of someone I didn't know, who could've been a friend or enemy of my father.

Suddenly a tall, bulky man opened a window. "Come here!" He said as he waved me on. He pulled me into the window and once my feet were planted on the ground led me up to the second floor of the building. He opened the bedroom door and there was a square table with four seats.

The bulky man took one unoccupied seat and two were occupied by a boy with a long tattoo on his face, the other by a blonde woman with glasses on, and what appeared to be burn marks on her skin with a black eye patch over her right eye.

"Are you Jacuzzi Splot?" I asked hopefully to the boy with the tattoo.

He nodded and tilted his head slightly. "Who are you?" Jacuzzi asked.

"Well, my name is June Veniviici. I'm Marcus' daughter." I said.

His eyes widened with what seemed to be a mix of fear and despair.

"Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened and I sat in the vacant chair at the table across from the blonde. "What? What is it?" I asked hastily. "You obviously know my father is missing. What happened to him?"

Jacuzzi bit his lip and little tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. "June, do you know what your father does?" he asked sitting next to me back in his chair.

"Yeah, he's a door-to-door salesman." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Not quite," Jacuzzi started. "Ya see, he was a bootlegger. Like us." he said. "And we made a couple of families unhappy in short."

"Did someone kill him?" I asked, fear apparent in my voice.

"Well, we don't think so. We're actually trying to figure out ourselves where he is now. We've narrowed it down to two families. The first being the Russo family. We robbed 18 of their places, so there is actually a bounty on my head. To be honest if they got your pops then there's no way that he's alive." He said quickly as if it would soften the blow. "But I don't think the Russo's have him," he continued. "I think that the Gandor's have him."

"And why are you so sure that it's the Gandor's and not the Russo's?" I asked.

"Well ya see, ever since all of us have gotten back to New York from a little trip we were on, your father joined us again. And once we got back when I recovered fully from a couple of injuries I sustained on the trip, we actually managed to rob a couple of the Gandor's speakeasies. The problem is that they have a lot more muscle and are a lot more prone to do something about us," Jacuzzi finished.

I pulled my knees toward my chest and wrapped my arms around them, not knowing what the next move could possibly be.

"Well where could I find the Gandor's?" I asked.

"They mainly reside under a jazz hall, that's where their main hideout is anyways." The blonde said.

"Oh yeah, I never mentioned, this is Nice," He said smiling at the blonde.

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you," I muttered just giving her a quick glance.

She shrugged empathetically and pursed her lips, "I understand, you're not in the best of circumstances right now."

"So what can I do? Where is that jazz hall? Can I just get in?" I asked frantically.

"Now just hold on a second," Nice said as she put her hands up. She placed one on my shoulder and my breathing slowed down. "You can't just go barging into the Gandor's place. Besides, they can't know you're Marcus' daughter. He kept it very quiet to keep you safe. If they, or the Russo's find out that you're his daughter then they could very well try and use that against him." She finished.

Jacuzzi stood and took a couple steps towards my chair. He kneeled down next to me and looked me in the eye. "We'll find your father, I promise." He said quietly.


End file.
